Academicstuck
by Erik Altman
Summary: La adolescencia es una etapa difícil llena de cambios de opinión, amistades y de relaciones breves y confusas. Y el alcohol, las fiestas, la música y las drogas no suelen ayudar a los chicos. La profesora Lalonde, a sabiendas de esto, manda a sus alumnos como tarea escribir un diario, en el cual escribir todos sus miedos e inseguridades y así poder sobrellevar estos cambios mejor.
1. Dear Diary

**Título: **Academicstuck.

**Título del capitulo:** Dear diary.

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Hussie, y son parte del webcomic Homestuck.

**Pareja(s): **En este capitulo solo se mencionan.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Se trata de un UA académico de Homestuck. Con ella viene una humanización de los trolls alpha que afecta a su físico y un poco a su personalidad. Sin embargo se ha tratado de mantener las personalidades lo más fieles posible. Lenguaje soez. Discriminación y bullying.

**Resumen:** La adolescencia es una etapa difícil llena de cambios de opinión, amistades y de relaciones breves y confusas. La profesora Lalonde, a sabiendas de esto, manda a sus alumnos como tarea escribir un diario, en el cual escribir todos sus miedos e inseguridades y así poder sobrellevar estos cambios mejor.

**Palabras: **3295.

* * *

**I- Dear Diary**

* * *

-¿Sabes?-preguntó la mujer que sostenía el volante entre sus manos.- El objetivo de llevarte cada mañana al instituto es tener un rato para nosotras dos, a solas, en un espacio pequeño y cómodo, en el que podamos hablar de nuestras vidas, nuestras cosas de mujeres y poder llegar a estimular el lazo de afecto entre madre e hija que no parece que tengamos.-confesó, mirando de reojo a su progenie en el asiento del copiloto.

Como cada mañana, Roxy Lalonde movía su cabeza, más bien la sacudía, al son del compás de la canción que sonaba a través de dos blancos y largos cables, ligeramente doblados en varios puntos por su manía de enrollarlos alrededor del iPhone. Sus cabellos cortos, de una tonalidad de rubio bastante clara pero lejana del rubio oxigenado, apenas se movían con ella, no como sus labios pintados de color negro, que no paraban de moverse formando la letra de la canción que no llegaba a cantar.

-Muy bien.-suspiró la mayor volviendo a centrar la mirada al frente.- Si es lo que quieres, no hablar nunca de estos temas, no pasa nada. Solo quiero que sepas, que si algún día necesitas algo, tienes a tu madre aquí lista para ayudarte, comprenderte y guiarte.-dijo con voz serena, despacio y con mucha calma.

La menor la escuchaba por encima de la música, sin embargo hacía como quién no se daba cuenta de que su madre le hablaba, esperando que el trayecto en el coche terminara antes de que intentara de nuevo entablar una conversación. No era como si no quisiera a su madre, la quería mucho de hecho, pero no se sentía cómoda con ese rollo madre hija super mejores amigas del alma que se lo cuentan todo. Además, el campo sobre el que la mayor quería hablar era uno que tenía vetado para todos y que no se sentía capaz de hablar con nadie, incluso con su mejor amiga de su edad.

¿Qué le iba a decir? "Mamá, estoy enamoradísima de mi mejor amigo, que no solo no se fija en mí, sino que es maricón perdido, me atraen algunas chicas, una de ellas mi mejor amiga, y estoy teniendo una especie de relación ficticia con otra chica por internet, aunque es solo rol, no te preocupes, me gustan más los penes. Ah, y tengo un problema de adicción al alcohol, pero intento controlarme ahora, no hace falta que llames un experto." ¿Cómo diablos iba a decirle eso a su madre? De entre todas las personas a ella. Seguramente ni siquiera se habría dado de como de marica era Dirk, aun cuando era evidente a años luz. Lo mejor era ignorarla, dejar que se montara sus propias películas sobre su vida y tratar de solucionar sola sus problemas, porque nadie podía ayudarla en esos momentos.

El hecho de estar pensar en como sería la reacción de su madre al enterarse de que Dirk era gay y ella no se había dado cuenta le hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa divertida. Eso la descuadraría por completo, seguro. El Strider podía pasar por hetero en cuanto a físico, pero su forma de actuar, hablar y caminar le delataban. Bueno, y la decoración de su cuarto que era más bien preocupante con tanto peluche culón por doquier y esa obsesión por protagonistas mazados de sexualidad dudosa de sus animes o RPGs.

Justo en ese momento el coche giró una esquina para entrar en una calle de un sentido, algo más estrecha, en la que tuvo que ir más despacio debido a la falta de espacio para circular. Y a través de la ventana vio a su mejor amigo caminando despreocupado por la acera, con las manos en los pantalones y con la mochila colgando de un hombro en su espalda. Llevaba el uniforme mal colocado, como de costumbre, con la chaqueta abierta y los pantalones algo caídos ya que usaba una o dos tallas más de las que le tocaban. Además de que la camisa estaba algo arrugada, culpa de que en su casa solamente estaban él y su hermano y ninguno de los dos tenían idea de como funcionaba una plancha. Además llevaba un par de gafas puntiagudas aunque siempre se las tuviera que quitar al entrar en el edificio.

-Allí está Dirk. Me bajo, ¡nos vemos a la noche!-exclamó, abriendo la puerta y obligando a su madre a frenar el coche para que no se cayera al bajar en marcha.

-¡Pero, Roxy...!-exclamó ella mientras la veía coger su mochila de entre sus piernas e internarse entre el hueco de dos coches para reunirse con su mejor amigo.- Esta niña no tiene solución...-suspiró.

-¡Diiiiiiiiiiiirk!-gritó ella, entrando en la acera y cogiéndose del brazo del otro antes de que se diera cuenta de su presencia, ya que llevaba los cascos puestos.- Me acabas de salvar de una conversación extraña con mi madre.

-Salvar mujeres en peligro es mi profesión.-comentó a broma, después de quitarse uno de sus cascos para escuchar a su mejor amiga.-¿Qué quería saber esta vez?

-Creo que si me ha bajado la regla, _el ou el_.-respondió ella, riendo después.- Dijo algo de cosas de mujeres y de la confianza y lazos y...

-Quizás solo esté tratando de tener una relación más cercana contigo para no acabar como ella y su madre, ¿no crees?-dijo él, sin interesarse mucho por el tema tampoco. Cada mujer era un mundo y solamente entender a una era un puzzle a completar sin la mayor parte de las piezas.

-¿Por qué a veces parece que habláis igual?-protestó ella.- Da grima.

El Strider rodó los ojos a medida que se acercaban a la puerta por la que podrían atravesar la gran valla de color verde oscuro que separaba los terrenos de la institución de la calle. Asistían a un colegio concertado, no muy caro pero con algunas normas de ética y de vestuario, además de una mejor educación de la que podía proporcionar un instituto público. Debían vestir una chaqueta uniforme roja con los bordes y los botones blancos, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja con el escudo de la escuela en ella y unos zapatos rojos. Además, los chicos llevaban unos pantalones blancos y las chicas una falda blanca con el borde inferior rojo. No era un uniforme bonito, todos se quejaban de él, pero al menos no era tan espantoso como los de otros colegios.

En la entrada ya había gente, como de costumbre, aunque no había nadie de su curso, ellos siempre se encontraban en el patio inferior en vez de en la puerta ya que, al ser de último año, habían adquirido ese lugar que les pertenecía a los más mayores. La razón por la que les pertenecía no tenía mucho sentido, solo era una de las costumbres del instituto que se seguían manteniendo con el paso del tiempo y nadie las cuestionaba al parecer evidentes.

Atravesaron el poco gentío acumulado en la entrada y en silencio, aun estando Roxy cogida de su brazo, caminaron hasta las escaleras de la entrada que daba a un pequeño jardín con varias plantas y una pequeña charca que no tenía ningún pez. La rodearon por la derecha y siguieron recto hasta encontrar un segundo patio, pequeño y rodeado de los edificios de la academia, con cuatro arboles enormes y frondosos que tenían un banco a sus pies.

Allí estaba la gente de su curso, más bien las chicas, que se sentaban en el banco del nordeste según por donde se entraba y empezaban a cuchichear sobre sus cosas de mujeres. Por algún motivo que el chico desconocía, tanto Roxy como su mejor amiga, Jane, nunca se habían sentado con ellas aunque no se llevaran mal. El banco del sudoeste solía ser ocupado por Rufioh, el tío más popular de la clase, y sus amigos. Mientras que el del sudeste solía estar ocupado por ellos dos y sus mejores amigos Jake y Jane. El otro banco no tenía mucho uso, no era para ningún grupo en concreto como el resto.

-¿Habéis oído que Rufioh dejó a Damara por Horuss?-cotilleó la chica de cabellos castaños, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos chicas sentadas en aquel banco.

-Bien merecido lo tiene esa zorra asiática.-comentó con rudeza la de las dos largas trenzas castañas oscuras a cada lado de su cuello, llegando casi al suelo del banco.

-Me da un poco de pena, aunque me sorprende que saliera con Horuss. No me lo esperaba de ninguna de las maneras. Yo pensaba que estaban bien juntos.-comentó la otra, de cabellos dorados.

-Seguro que esa perra ni se abre de piernas aunque se la pase diciendo guarradas.-añadió Meenah, colocando ambos brazos en el banco con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro.

-Tanto odio no es bueno.-comentó la primera que habló, reprimiendo a la que se encontraba en medio de las tres por ser tan cruel con su archirival.- Aparte, ¿habéis visto como han llegado la Lalonde y el friki? ¿Creéis que tienen algo?

-¿Tener algo?-preguntó sorprendida Meenah, soltando una sonora carcajada después de eso.- ¡Pero si él es un puto maricón!-exclamó, estallando en nuevas risas.

-¿Quién es maricón?-preguntó Latula acercándose a ellas.

Las tres eran distintas entre si, aunque bastante parecidas. La de la derecha tenía el pelo castaño algo largo y la piel más blanca que el resto, pero destacaba más bien por la cantidad de piercings que llevaba en la cara: dos en cada ceja y uno en su labio inferior. Además de que llevaba varios tatuajes recorriendo su cuerpo, como lineas negras que se curvaban y se enroscaban pareciendo serpientes y que el uniforme cubría. Las otras dos llevaban gafas, Meenah de montura gruesa y Aranea de montura fina. La del medio tenía el cabello largo, pero en la base del cuello se recogía en dos largas trenzas que casi llegaban al suelo. Mientras que el de a otra era corto y rubio curvado hacía delante en su final a la altura de la base del cuello. Ella misma tenía una larga melena pelirroja y lisa, que caía por detrás de sus hombros y acababa a la altura de las axilas. Las cuatro llevaban el uniforme de la escuela bien colocado.

Quizás lo más diferente de todas era el color del iris de sus ojos: el granate de Meenah, el azul claro de Aranea, el verde de Porrim y el turquesa de Latula. Aunque las cinco tenían en común que ellas, junto a Meulin, eran muy amigas desde hacía muchos años y habían pasado incluso las pruebas de haber tenido relaciones entre ellas.

-Strider.-contestó Meenah.

-Tanto que duele a la vista.-corroboró la pelirroja mientras se hacía sitio al lado de Porrim, acomodándose como la Peixes.- ¿Vais a ir a la actuación de los tíos esta noche?

-No me lo perdería por nada.-comentó la del otro extremo, dedicando una pequeña sonrisa divertida.- Me encanta como canta Rufioh.

-Ese tío lo parte.-admitió la castaña de las trenzas.- ¿Habéis visto como Cronus intenta imitarlo? Dice que quiere una banda. ¡Qué patético es!-se mofó, soltando una ligera risotada.

-Me da algo de pena.-admitió la otra castaña.- El pobre solo intenta llamar la atención.

-Es patético.-concluyó hablando de nuevo Meenah.

-¡Chicas!-las llamó la quinta miembro de aquel grupo mientras corría hacía allí, con el uniforme colocado con desastre y abandono y el pelo castaño claro a medio peinar.- ¡Me quedé dormida y por un instante pensé que no llegaba!-anunció, parando después para tomar aire.

-Estás hecha todo un desastre, Meu.-comentó Porrim sonriendo ligeramente.- ¿Kurloz te mantuvo despierta anoche?-preguntó arrancando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la otra.

-¡No!-protestó en seguida, arrancando una serie de leves risas por parte de las otras.- Es que ayer hicieron un challengue de mini comics de mis ships favoritas y estuve esperando hasta muy tarde para que los acabaran y leérmelos y... mereció la pena porque fue todo tan bonito y me dieron muchos feelings y lo fangirlee como nunca.

-Hablando de ships, ¿sabes lo de Rufioh y Damara?-comentó la de los piercings.

-¡Oh, si! Me sabe mal pero no me gustaba nada esa pareja. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que se fijara en Horuss, ¡hacen tan buena pareja juntos!-comentó mientras se peinaba el pelo con las manos.

La campana sonó en ese instante y las chicas se levantaron para ir a clase, viendo como el grupo de cuatro del otro banco que recién se había juntado también se dirigía hacía allí mientras que el de los chicos no había hecho aparición aquella mañana. Cruzaron los pasillos en dirección al tercer piso, en el cual se encontraba su clase, nada más se llegaba por las escaleras del patio y siendo la primera según se giraba a la izquierda. Como de costumbre, Cronus se encontraba en la puerta esperando que llegaran y todos ignoraron su presencia, tenía la manía de querer entrar último como si eso le hiciera especial. Y dentro estaba ya sentado y preparado para la clase el delegado del curso y de la clase, Kankri, quién también era el representante de los estudiantes de la escuela.

Cronus Ampora era un chico de cabellos oscuros y piel algo pálida. Por alguna razón que no sabían, el año anterior había cambiado su estilo a lo Harry Potter para parecerse a Danny Zucco, usando una cazadora en vez del uniforme escolar y recibiendo amonestaciones de vez en cuando. Además, se había teñido el flequillo de color grisáceo. No era muy popular, más bien siempre había sido el marginado de la clase por su actitud egolatría y presumida y su forma patética de hablar de si mismo y sus cualidades. Y cuando se intentó suicidar dos años atrás empeoró aún más la imagen que daba al resto de la gente.

En cambio Kankri Vantas era el chico bueno de la clase, el chico perfecto siempre y cuando no abriera la boca, porque una vez lo hacía no había forma humana de hacerlo callar. De cabellos rubios y ojos carmesíes y con tendencia a tratar temas políticos y sociales y a querer liderar y sobresalir en todo campo positivo. Además era de ese tipo de personas que sin esfuerzo aparente sacaba dieces y se llevaba bien con todos los profesores.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos charlando con muchos ánimos menos aquellos dos, comentando también la ausencia de los cinco chicos que componían el grupo de amigos que eran de la banda de Rufioh: Horuss, el batería, Mituna, el teclado, Kurloz, el bajo y Rufioh, quién empeñaba el papel de cantante además de ser el líder. Aquella noche volverían a actuar así que seguramente ni fueran a clases aquel día y se lo pasarían ensayando.

La profesora no tardó en entrar en la clase logrando que el barullo de la clase se acallara y los pocos que no se encontraban bien sentados se colocaran bien. La mujer de cabellos rubios cortos, de tonalidad casi oxigenada, y ojos rosáceos miró a la clase antes de dejar su bolso en la mesa. Llevaba los labios pintados de negro como cada día y una banda rosácea en su pelo. Aquel día vestía con una camisa blanca y una falda morada, además de unos tacones negros de no muchos centimetros de altura.

-Buenos días.-saludó.

-Buenos días, Miss Lalonde.-dijo la clase a coro.

La mujer metió la mano en el bolso y de el sacó un pequeño libro morado, más bien parecido a una agenda o similar ya que también colgaba un cordón para saber en qué pagina se había dejado. Después de aquel, sacó otros muchos ejemplares y los cogió en brazos, antes de volver hacía la gente de la clase.

-La tarea de esta segunda evaluación será escribir un diario personal.-anunció.- Sé que este es vuestro último año y tenéis encima los nervios del examen de acceso a la universidad y, aunque muchos de vosotros ya sepáis que vais a estudiar y dónde queréis hacerlo, los nervios os juegan malas pasadas. No olvidar vuestros problemas personales que también influyen en los estudios y las notas. Seguramente no tengáis un confidente a quién le podáis contar todo acerca de vosotros. El diario serviría para este rol. Para desahogaros y poder relajaos. Podéis añadir fotos, envases de cualquier chuchería, dibujos, lo que queráis, siempre y cuando sea personal.

Dejó el primero en la mesa de Kankri y después empezó a repartir más entre los presentes. Todos estaban vacíos y en la primera pagina habían dos lineas en las que poner el nombre y la fecha en la que se empezó a escribir. Más que un diario, parecía un cuaderno de trabajo.

-Este diario será testigo de vuestro inminente crecimiento mental y de vuestros cambios de parecer o de amistad durante lo que queda de curso. De vuestros miedos e inseguridades. De lo que realmente os gusta o no. Va a ser una prolongación de vosotros mismos en la que descargar todo y poder seguir adelante más seguros de vosotros mismos y sabiendo realmente quién sois.-añadió, entregando el último a Meenah, que se encontraba más al fondo que el resto de chicas junto con Aranea.

-Pero, Mi...-empezó a decir Jane, incomoda con el hecho de entregar algo tan personal como un trabajo.

-Tranquila, señorita Crocker, no leeré el diario ni juzgaré a la persona que lo escribió.-aseguró, averiguando lo que ocurría por la mente de la chica.- Al final de la evaluación lo ojearé por encima mirando si está escrito o no. Espero que ninguno haga trampa escribiendo textos sin sentido, ya que esta tarea es más bien para ayudaros a vosotros mismos.-dijo antes de sonreír y volver a su posición frente a la pizarra.- ¿Algún voluntario para entregarle los diarios a los alumnos restantes?-preguntó, recibiendo la respuesta de Meulin, quién levantó la mano inmediatamente puesto que los vería como el resto de chicas al salir de clase.- Entonces podemos comenzar la clase, abrid los libros por la pagina ciento catorce...

Un papelito golpeó la mesa de Dirk llamando su atención. El rubio separó la vista del libro que acababa de abrir para mirar una nota muy arrugada que había acabado al lado de su estuche. Curioso lo desplegó con cuidado de que la madre de su amiga, que también era su profesora de lengua, no le descubriera.

"_¿Unas partidas después de clases?"_

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con la mirada su mejor amigo, Jake, quién le miraba de reojo a través del hombro y le guiñó un ojo para que supiera que había sido él el de la notita. Volvió la mirada a la profesora para comprobar que estaba de espaldas escribiendo en la pizarra un esquema del contenido de las cuatro paginas que tratarían aquel día. Una vez se aseguró de que no le viera, escribió un "HECHO" en la palma de su mano izquierda y la colocó al lado de la mesa estirada para que el otro la pudiera leer. En cuanto este le sonrío y se giró para tender de nuevo, bajó la mano e intentó atender de nuevo a la clase, aunque no podía mucho.

La mitad de la clase estaba demasiado emocionada con lo que iba a ocurrir aquella tarde como para atender al cien por cien, por lo que aquella fue de las clases más inservibles que habían tenido en lo que llevaban de curso. Mientras que otros estaban más pendientes de la tarea que le había mandado, entre ellos Roxy. ¿Qué pasaría si su madre hacía aquello solamente para leer el diario después? ¿Podía escribir allí todo lo que pensaba o hacía a sabiendas que su madre podría leerlo cuando quisiera? Lo peor de que lo hiciera no sería el que lo supiera o el castigo, sino saber si la decepcionaba por su comportamiento o sus dudas sobre su sexualidad.

El mundo entero parecía reducirse en aquel instante a un simple inicio. Un "Querido diario...".

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola a todos!_

_Aunque llevo un par de años siguiendo Homestuck nunca me había animado a escribir nada sobre él. Pero con la introducción de los alphas empecé a querer escribir mucho sobre este webcomic. El problema estaba que intentaba escribir un one shot DirkJake o uno DirkRoxy (sobre amor no correspondido), sin embargo no me inspiraba para nada bueno. Tenía muchas historias, pero la mayoría eran muy tristes y muy deprimentes y no quería escribir sobre ellas. Aunque hace un mes empecé un DirkRoxy que abandoné porque junto a la upd8 de los tricksters y el hecho de que me sentía algo identificado con Roxy me deprimía. Y hace una semana me inspiré para un DirkJake que se iba a llamar "How to love your best friend" y que, junto al anterior DirkRoxy, acabó convirtiéndose en esta historia con muchas más parejas. Todo culpa de un fanart de Human!Kankri que me enamoró por completo junto con varias imagenes de mis ships de los trolls alpha que me hicieron fanboyear como un loco._

_En teoría en este fic los beta no tendrán casi ningún papel más que de adultos con cargos e influencias en los alphas y de estos aperecerán todos, incluso Calliope y Caliborn, de los cuales uno tendrá un capitulo dedicado solamente para si mismo._

_Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado este capitulo introductorio. ¡Dejad review que no cuesta! Los reviews ayudan a los fanfiquers a mejorar su escritura y saber qué fallos tienen. No lo olvidéis, dejad un review._

_¡Hasta otra!_

_Atte: El Chocobo Shippeador._


	2. How to love your best friend

**Título: **Academicstuck.

**Título del capitulo:** How to love your best friend.

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Hussie, y son parte del webcomic Homestuck.

**Pareja(s): **Dirk/Jake.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** **Este capitulo está centrado en Dirk y en sus sentimientos hacía Jake.** Si no te gusta la ship, no te aconsejo leer. Se trata de un UA académico de Homestuck. Con ella viene una humanización de los trolls alpha que afecta a su físico y un poco a su personalidad. Sin embargo se ha tratado de mantener las personalidades lo más fieles posible. Lenguaje soez. Discriminación y bullying.

**Resumen:** Dirk Strider es un chico joven y homosexual que tiene la peor de las suertes posibles en el amor para los chicos de esta orientación: está completa y locamente enamorado de su mejor amigo del alma heterosexual, Jake English, quién no se da cuenta de lo que este siente por él.

**Palabras: **2967.

* * *

**II- How to love your best friend**

* * *

_Querido diario, _

_Hoy como muchas de las tardes de mi vida, ha venido Jake a jugar conmigo a la Xbox. Él vive en las afueras, en una casa solitaria a la que solamente se llega por un bus que hace dos trayectos al día, así que siempre quedamos en mi casa. Parece que es relevante el hecho de que venga, pero en realidad no lo es._

_No lo es porque él es mi mejor amigo y mi compañero en todo lo que una persona pueda imaginar. Es el bro perfecto. _

_Y estoy enamorado de él._

Una pequeña media sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios mientras escuchaba al otro exclamar con alegría su victoria en aquella partida. Estudió, una vez más, aquella sonrisa radiante de felicidad, la forma en la que sus gafas de grosor fino caían ligeramente hacía delante manteniéndose gracias a su nariz, sus ojos jade llenos de vitalidad y sus cabellos oscuros ligeramente elevados en el flequillo. Además de sus suaves y dulces labios, conservados perfectamente sin rastro de dureza o cortes, como los labios de un seductor.

Tragó saliva y volvió la mirada hacía la pantalla al frente, golpeando con el mando de la Xbox360 en su mano izquierda ligeramente antes de volverlo a coger con ambas. No era muy fan de aquel tipo de videojuegos, de aquellos en los que disparar lo era todo y tenías que ir por ahí pegando tiros por doquier, cogiendo armas que inexplicablemente se encontraban en algunas zonas aunque en otras tuvieran más sentido, ya que al menos algunas se les caían a los enemigos. Su estilo era más el de los RPGs, con una historia profunda, estrategias de batalla, clases, elementos, magia y enemigos monstruosos que si tenías suerte podían traer una buena drop. Sin embargo, siempre que quedaba con él acababa jugando a aquellos juegos cuyos nombres desconocía y fingía divertirse aunque solo fuera para verle sonreír.

-¿Otra?-preguntó el moreno, desafiándolo con la mirada.

-Venga.-respondió, dedicando una sonrisa sonrisa juguetona al otro.

Empezó la cuenta atrás y movieron los personajes en busca de las armas del campo de batalla mientras desaparecía aquel tiempo en el que no se podían matar el uno al otro. Después de tanto tiempo jugando, sabían dónde se encontraban las mejores y como llegar hasta ellas rápido. Además de saber dónde estaba el otro en cada instante y protegerse. La partida no duró mucho más de diez minutos y acabó con Jake en posesión de un bazooka que no sabían que existía y le pilló al rubio por sorpresa, perdiendo de nuevo.

-¡Muerde el polvo, Strider!-exclamó el cuatro ojos eufórico.

-Eres bueno en esta mierda.-se excusó, lanzando el mando a un lado de la cama.

-Soy el mejor.-aseguró Jake.- Aunque ganarte sin parar no tiene gracia. ¿Hacemos otra cosa?-preguntó, volviendo su rostro para mirar al otro.

En ese mismo instante, si el moreno supiera lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amigo no volvería a hablar con él nunca. Lo que Dirk quería hacer no tenía nada que ver con videojuegos, ni con ver la tele o alguna película. Más bien tenía que ver con cuerpos desnudos y sudados uno sobre el otro, mordiscos, besos, gemidos, jadeos y un sofocante calor. Y si no buscaba otra cosa con la que pensar, el otro se daría cuenta de que se había empalmado de imaginar como lo hacían en aquella misma cama en aquel mismo instante.

No era ninguna clase de pervertido, pero durante tres años solamente había fantaseado sexualmente con su mejor amigo, todo debido a que entonces le hizo una ligera insinuación que le dio esperanzas. Aunque no tardara mucho después en darse cuenta de que nunca lograría nada con él. Otros chicos le atraían físicamente, ya que era gay, pero ninguna lograba despertar la pasión como el moreno sentado a su lado. Prueba de ello sus sueños, en los que lo hacían de muchas formas distintas, en muchos lugares distintos y, a veces, singulares, con diversas posturas, cambiando los roles, jugando el uno con el otro. Sin embargo aquello se quedaba solo en sueños y en sus fantasías ya que nunca había dado un paso con Jake. Solamente tanteaba el terreno de vez en cuando, logrando algunos avances en sus indirectas sobre su sexualidad, aunque cuando el momento se volvía algo tenso siempre retrocedía y cambiaba de tema.

Tenía miedo a que si le confesaba que era homosexual lo iba a perder.

Sabía que no era homofobo, sin embargo si podía sentirse traicionado o incomodo en su presencia. Aunque algunos chicos heteros aceptaran la homosexualidad y pudieran ser amigos de estos, siempre existía ese miedo a que este se finge sexualmente en ti y fantasee contigo. Y, claro, dejarían de tener aquellos momentos íntimos jugando a aquellos juegos, viendo películas de miedo o de acción o hablando de algún anime que le había hecho ver sabiendo que le gustaría. Incluso lo más probable es que dejaran de ser compañeros en las clases de taekwondo. La decisión no era entre proteger su corazón de un amor no correspondido u ocultarse y seguir amándolo en las sombras. Era entre perder todo o conservarlo mintiendo.

-Mmm... iluminarme.-comentó el rubio, dejando que decidiera él qué hacer, dejando todos sus pensamientos de lado.

-Vamos a ver a los Cavalreapers donde sea que actúen.-dijo, mientras se levantaba decidido.

-¿Crees que seremos bienvenidos allí?-preguntó, mirando al otro con una mueca de molestia. No le gustaba relacionarse con el resto de sus compañeros de clase. Tenían tendencias a complicar todas las relaciones entre ellos demasiado para su gusto.

-¿Desde cuando nos importa eso, Mister Strider?-preguntó, dedicándole una sonrisa juguetona.

_En ocasiones es muy difícil amarle. Saber que nunca voy a ser correspondido o el miedo a perderle en el momento en el que sepa como me siento mezclado con el miedo a no saber como transmitir mis sentimientos si, hipotéticamente y por alguna cruel ironía del destino, me dijera un jodido si a mi confesión de colegiala de anime._

_A veces me siento impotente respecto al resto de personas. Viendo como ellas pueden decir con tanta facilidad o saber sin sufrir como se sienten mientras que a veces me considero un maldito bloque de hielo sin corazón. ¿Cómo podría estar en una relación si ni siquiera podría decir un simple te quiero? Sinceramente, muchas veces creo que lo mejor es que nunca ocurra nada entre él y yo. _

_Quiero decir, seguir como amigos para siempre._

-Mmm... no es mi tipo de música precisamente pero no está mal.-comentó el moreno mientras entraban en el local, con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Ahá.-jadeó el otro, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Aquel no era para nada el tipo de música que él quería oír. Siendo francos, parecía como si atropellaran a una ardilla varias veces seguidas, luego la metieran en una lavadora, le dieran a centrifugar, después la golpearan una y otra vez contra una piedra enorme y, por último, la lanzaran desde lo alto de un acantilado con muchas piedras y ramas con las que golpearse antes de darse el golpe final. Era un conjunto de gritos, chirridos y de algunas frases cantadas, para descansar a los oídos de las victimas de tanto griterío que parecían disfrutarlo por algún motivo que desconocía, por una vez casi aguda, no muy agraciada para el canto.

Y se suponía que eran el mejor grupo de todos según el grupo de chicas de su clase.

Aunque la música no era muy buena, el local estaba abarrotado de gente que gritaba, cantaba junto a ellos e incluso botaba entusiasmada con la mano en alza. En cierto modo, era algo contagioso, sobretodo cuando se dio cuenta de que Jake ya empezaba a sufrir la hipnosis de la euforia del lugar moviendo ligeramente la cabeza al compás de esa música. Nunca lo había visto por si mismo pero, ahora sabía lo que era lo que podía hacer la influencia del animo del ambiente en una persona. Quizás también se debía a que era el primer lugar abarrotado al que asistía que no era una convención para frikis.

-¿Crees que podremos pillar unas birras?-preguntó su amigo mientras se abrían paso a la barra.

-Espero que si.-bufó el rubio, siguiendo muy de cerca al otro para no perderlo.

La canción acabó y dio paso a una menos ruidosa, más calmada y sin líneas gritadas como si estuvieran en un rito satánico, cosa que agradeció el Strider con toda su alma pues pensaba que apenas duraría más tiempo sin quedarse sordo si todas eran así. Al mismo tiempo, salieron a la barra en la cual se sentaron, él con cara de poker, el otro sonriendo como un idiota que lo estaba pasando en grande aunque no hiciera nada.

El camarero se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó para que le pidieran.

-Dos roncolas.-pidió Jake, a lo que el hombre de cabellos oscuros y lacios, que llevaba unas gafas de sol fracturadas en varios puntos de sus bordes, correspondió con una mueca con sus labios, mostrando la carencia de algunos de sus dientes. Era más alto que ellos y todo un armario, parecía más un segurata que un barman.

-Documentación.-pidió serio, con una voz casi susurrante que espeluznó a ambos.

-Están conmigo, Equius.-añadió una voz femenina, llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

Una chica de cabellos castaños claros, con su melena ondeante, se acercó a ellos quedando en medio de estos, apoyada en la barra. Llevaba un vestido de tirantes verdosos a que permitía ver varios tatuajes en su albina piel que parecían serpientes enroscadas en sus extremidades y también un par de zapatos de tacones verdes oscuro. Sin el uniforme escolar no la hubieran reconocido sino fuera por un detalle que la delataba: los piercings en las cejas y la boca distribuidos de aquella forma peculiar.

-¿Porrim?-preguntó sorprendido el Strider, arrancando una ligera sonrisa de la que probablemente era la chica más cotilla de todo el instituto.

-Dirk, Jake. No os esperábamos por aquí.-comentó mientras el barman les servía los dos roncolas que habían pedido en un vaso cilíndrico, con una pajita negra por la cual debían bebérselo.

-Oh, pero mira quienes se han dejado caer por aquí.-comentó una segunda voz femenina, la cual no podía ser reconocida como otra que la de Meenah.

La chica de las largas trenzas apareció entre el gentío seguida por Latula y por Aranea, quienes parecían disfrutar de la fiesta también. Por detrás de ellas, también se encontraba Meulin, quién parecía tener problemas para pasar entre la gente emocionada por la canción. Jake, como siempre, se quedó mirando un rato a Aranea atontado, logrando que el rubio sintiera un poco de celos al respecto. Desde siempre su amigo había tenido una pequeña fijación sobre la Serket, aunque nunca había intentado nada ni tampoco había hablado mucho al respecto, solo aquella vez en la que fantaseó en sueños con ella y por eso pensaba que le gustaba mucho.

Meenah sonrió al ver la cara de idiota del moreno y le dedicó un pequeño guiño a su amiga, seguida por una media sonrisa arrogante. La rubia se acercó a Jake e, ignorando al otro rubio, le tomó de la mano sabiendo qué debía hacer. En el momento en el que les habían visto entrar en el local habían ideado un pequeño plan que por el momento salía a la perfección. Un plan para corroborar uno de los cotilleos sobre los que más solían debatir y hablar.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó, siendo correspondida por una cabezada nerviosa del moreno, a quién sacó entonces a bailar.

Para evitar que los siguiera, las chicas se colocaron en corro alrededor del rubio, llegando a incorporarse por fin la Leijon, que por fin salió de entre la gente que había bailando aquella canción. Pero el chico no se movió un apice, más bien tomó su vaso de plástico y dio un trago antes de mirarlas ligeramente a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Y bien, ¿qué queréis?-preguntó, sabiendo que todo aquello era parte de una estratagema para pillarlo separado del otro. De ninguna otra forma Aranea invitaría a bailar a Jake, por muy cruel que sonara, sabía que a ella le iban más las mujeres.

-Eres más colaborador de lo que pensábamos, rubito.-comentó Meenah.

-¿Es cierto que eres gay?-preguntó impaciente la de los piercings, haciendo que la mirada de todas se fijara en él como si fuera el punto más interesante en aquel momento.

-¿Mmmmh?-jadeó sorprendido. No esperaba que le preguntaran aquello. Es más, estaba seguro de que nadie aparte de Roxy sabía que le gustaban siquiera los chicos.

-Que si eres marica, sarasa, vamos, que si te mola comerla.-añadió, haciendo gala de su habitual grosería la líder de aquel grupito, arrancando una risotada baja por parte de Latula, que encontró su comentario bastante gracioso.

El rubio fijó su mirada en un punto más allá del corro de chicas, encontrando a Jake sacudiéndose con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad cerca de Aranea, quién también se sacudía sonriente, rodeados de mucha gente y siendo iluminados por luces de colores distintas a cada segundo.

-¿Y si lo fuera qué?-preguntó, algo borde, consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa nerviosa a la castaña menor y otra divertida a la del vestido verdoso.- No os incumbe lo que prefiera en la cama.

-¿Vas a tratar de ligarte a English?-preguntó Meenah, haciendo que todas atendieran de nuevo a su respuesta, incomodando un poco al otro.

-No.-contestó rudo.- ¿Y a vosotras que os importa?

Por algún motivo, solamente recibió miradas decepcionaras al respecto, sobretodo la de Meulin, que le miró como si la hubiera dejado sin alma con aquel comentario. Y aquello le inquietó más, no sabía qué motivos tenían para querer que se juntaran pero no parecía ser para nada bueno. Incluso parecía como si las beneficiara que intentara dar un paso con él.

-Que pena.-comentó la castaña de los piercings.- Pensábamos qué haríais una buena pareja vosotros dos.

En ese mismo instante la canción terminó y los dos ausentes volvieron de la pista de baile, siendo el chico el más eufórico de ambos. Todos callaron sobre el tema sobre el que estaban hablando, aunque parecía que Meenah estaba muy satisfecha con la respuesta del Strider, al contrario que el resto de chicas. Todo salía como esperaba si el rubio no tenía intenciones de ligar con su mejor amigo.

_Sin embargo el silencio duele. Rendirse no es una opción, por lo que sigo haciéndome esperanzas en vano para destrozarme como hoy en aquel bar. Viendo a Jake tan feliz al lado de una chica, disfrutando de algo que yo nunca disfrutaría, demostrando la humanidad que parecía que a mi me falta. Me sentí fuera de lugar en ese instante, como si no tuviera cabida en su vida. Pero receloso a la vez, ya que tenía ganas de ir e interponerme entre ambos, empezar a bailar en ridículo pero demostrar que yo también podía darle lo mismo que ella._

_Demostrarle que aunque sea un chico puede ser igual de feliz conmigo o más, ya que también le puedo dar lo que ellas no pueden, que es todos los momentos que pasamos juntos como mejores amigos y confidentes. Y el hecho de que ya nos conocíamos el uno al otro como para convivir sin tener que tratar de averiguar que pasaba por mi mente. Podría darle mucho si me aceptara. Pero para eso antes tendría que someterme al martirio de la confesión._

_No quiero dar un paso, pero tampoco quiero rendirme._

-¡No tienwo ssuenioo!-protestó el moreno, mientras era arrastrado con torpeza hacía la cama del otro. Por suerte para Jake, su mejor amigo no había pasado de aquel roncola aunque las chicas insistieran. Incluso se había mantenido sobrio cuando el grupo bajó y bebió con ellos, haciendo que el otro empezara a beber mucho más a pesar de ya estar ebrio.

-Ni tampoco control.-protestó, dejando este sobre su cama con cuidado.

El efecto fue inmediato. Tumbarlo en la cama y escuchar sus ronquidos. Y no le pillaba sorprendido. Aquello no era nada comparado con la etapa que había pasado con su mejor amiga a los catorce años, cuando el problema con el alcohol de ella era mucho más de lo que siquiera se podía aguantar u ocultar.

Suspiró y desnudó al otro sin tener segundos pensamientos. Le amaba y le deseaba, si, pero no era un aprovechado que usaría el cuerpo de su mejor amigo dormido y borracho para satisfacerse. Solamente le quitó top la ropa excepto la interior y después le puso una camisa de pijama morada con una luna grabada en ella antes de arroparlo entre las sábanas. Como en muchas ocasiones, aquella noche le tocaba dormir en el sofá, aunque no le importaba lo más mínimo. Es más, anteponía la comodidad del otro a la suya.

Pero, antes de marcharse, de permitió estar unos segundos estudiando su hermoso rostro dormido y cada una de sus facciones. Inspiró antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar todo el aire tratando de calmar los sentimientos que amenazaron con desbordarse en su interior, en vano ya que acabó cediendo a estos e inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del otro, acercando su rostro al de él. Despacio y en silencio, juntó los labios de ambos en una pequeña y suave caricia, apenas notable.

-Te amo...-susurró, con la voz algo quebrada.

_Quererle solo me hace daño. Pero tampoco me arrepiento de hacerlo._

_Es complicado y no creo que lo entienda nadie, ya que apenas lo entiendo yo mismo. Pero estoy perdido y pendiente por y de él. No hay nada más que ame que no sea su sonrisa o sus ojos. __Aunque sean esos mismos los que hacen que el bloque de hielo de mi pecho se enfríe más._

_Creo que he escrito demasiado por hoy así que lo dejo hasta mañana, supongo._

_Dirk Strider_

* * *

_N/A: Hey :B_

_Bueno, este capitulo ya estaba casi escrito, de ahí que actualice tan rápido (también como el capitulo que se centra en Roxy, yey). En su anterior vida iba a ser un One-Shot llamado con el mismo título que el capitulo pero que por falta de coherencia se quedó algo colgado y no supe terminar de ninguna de las formas. Bueno, tengamos en cuenta de que también lo paso muy mal escribiendo cosas tristes sobre amores no correspondidos. Lo sufro en mi kokoro, ¿vale? Es duro y nadie lo entiende. q_q_

_Al rollo y eso. Espero que os haya gustado, incluso a aquellos a los que no os guste la pareja. Y, bueno, solo me queda por añadir que **el siguiente capitulo estará centrado en Kankri y en su relación otro troll alpha masculino. **Para aquellos que sepan mis ships seguramente ya sepan quién es este misterioso troll, que tampoco es tan misterioso. Y para aquellos que no os guste mucho el yaoi que no se asusten pensando que va a ser todo parejas entre hombres, ya que mantendré un **equilibrio de ships **entre yaoi, hetero y yuri de forma que ninguna quede discriminada y ya que tengo ships de todos los tipos. ¡Vivan las ships! dkjfdjlkjd Feels._

_Personalmente no me gusta como quedó este capitulo después de su remake. Prometo esforzarme más en el siguiente, lo juro._

_¡Ah! Y antes de irme gracias a **Yani-Coffe** y a **Sunneh **por sus reviews en el corto espacio de horas que ha habido entre que se publicó el fic hasta este capitulo. ¡Me habéis animado a seguir con el fic! Addfskdjdgkjfld ._

_Lo dicho, disfrutad.~_

_Atte: The Chocobo Shipper. _


	3. Stained

**Título: **Academicstuck.

**Título del capitulo:** Stained.

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Hussie, y son parte del webcomic Homestuck.

**Pareja(s): **Cronus/Kankri. -Mencionada: Kankri/Latula.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo** está centrado en Kankri **y en sus** sentimientos hacía otro chico. **Aparte,** contiene un ligero lemon **no muy explicito. Si no soportas el yaoi, no te aconsejo leer. Se trata de un UA académico de Homestuck. Con ella viene una humanización de los trolls alpha que afecta a su físico y un poco a su personalidad. Sin embargo se ha tratado de mantener las personalidades lo más fieles posible. Lenguaje soez. Discriminación y bullying.

**Resumen:** Kankri Vantas es el chico perfecto: Saca las mejores notas de todo el país, es bien parecido, cae bien a todos los adultos y también tiene todo lo que una persona puede desear, excepto amigos de verdad. Aunque, no está solo. ¿Acaso el chico perfecto tiene un pequeño secreto inconfesable?

**Palabras: **3051.

**Warning!** Kankri es el personaje más distinto a como su personaje es en Homestuck, teniendo muchos detalles de como es él en el webcomic pero mezclando el hecho de que en este UA academico Kankri es el chico perfecto para cualquier adulto excepto para su padre. Tenedlo en cuenta antes de leer. Por cierto, sigue hablando mucho y yendose por las ramas, suerte para leerlo.

* * *

**III- Stained.**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Mi nombre es Kankri Vantas y esta es la primera vez que escribo aquí, y dado que no ha pasado nada importante en todo el día, más bien importante si hablamos lo comparamos en una tabla de cuanto afecta a mi vida o a mi ambiente, que es nada pues ha sido un día como los demás salvo por el hecho de que he de escribir en ti a partir de hoy ya que consiste en la tarea de esta evaluación; creo que voy a describirme en esta primera pagina, aunque no es necesario ya que la mayoría de la gente, esté en mi instituto o no, me conoce aunque no en la profundidad que espero alcanzar escribiendo aquí, ya que el gentío no suele ver más allá de lo que hay fuera y la imagen que se da pensando que siempre es la correcta, aunque no siempre sea así y lo hayan experimentado muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, como cuando les estafan hombres de buena apariencia que no se podía imaginar que lo que estaba diciendo no era la verdad. Aunque, no estamos aquí para hablar del resto, sino para hablar de como soy. _

_Soy el chico perfecto._

_No es por presumir pero, dado que me llevo bien con todo tipo de adultos y siempre acabo siendo de su agrado, tengo las mejores notas de todo el país lo que conlleva a que me lluevan ofertas de estudios en universidades de todo el mundo con todo tipo de ayudas o de programas de estudios completos, y el hecho de que tengo un cuerpo bonito y cuidado que muchas chicos y chicos encuentran atractivo lo que hace de mí un modelo perfecto para anuncios de trajes, uniformes o de ropa de marca reconocida aparte de anuncios de algunos anuncios en los que no se me pide que me rebaje haciendo fotos ligero de ropa como si fuera una persona cualquiera con ganas de triunfar por todos los medios cuando ya tengo el triunfo por mi parte. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, todo esto hace de mi el chico perfecto a los ojos de toda la sociedad y para el arisco y desagradable maleducado de mi padre. No hay nadie que se pueda comparar conmigo, con mi dominio del habla y con mi forma de comunicarme y conseguir que el resto me siga allá a dónde yo quiero que vaya._

_Pero no tengo amigos._

_La gente me adora, me escucha, me sigue, atiende a cada una de mis palabras y obedecen como corderos ciegos guiados por un astuto y manipulador lobo que los lleva a su muerte. Sus pequeñas mentes no llegan a entender lo que digo, lo que quiero transmitirles, el mensaje del liderazgo, solo atienden a simples impulsos y a simples ordenes que no llegan a satisfacerme nunca. Sin embargo, siempre está ese alguien, el que no obedece, el que quiebra las normas impuestas por el líder, quién trata de ir por su parte, el marginado, la cabeza de turca, el elemento al que se dirigen todos los insultos y todos los menosprecios, esa persona que es la más imperfecta de todas, que tiene todos los malos atributos pero que al mismo es la única que comprende al líder, el único que sabe como se siente, como acompañarlo, que, inevitablemente, es el ser más cercano al chico perfecto. Son como dos polos opuestos que inevitablemente se atraen con la más aterradora y desgarradora de las fuerzas, el magnetismo de los carismas de dos personas, la forma de desear lo completamente distinto. De alguna forma que no logro entender y que ninguno lo haría en caso de que se hiciera público, cosa que no va a pasar nunca porque arruinaría toda mi reputación y prestigio en frente del resto de las personas que me rodean día a día además de mi reconocimiento como chico perfecto en todas las escuelas del mundo, mi único amigo es ese chico descarrilado, grosero, de aspecto desagradable y con la inteligencia de un guisante mordisqueado por un sarnoso y baboso perro. Y, aunque sea todas esas cosas e incluso mucho más que eso, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ese personaje que más bien debería de tratar de volver decente para salvarlo de el cruel destino que le espera si conserva su carácter._

_Y, así, mi perfección es manchada por un amor prohibido._

Guardó los apuntes que había tomado a lo largo de la clase de historia en una funda con la fecha del día en el que se encontraba, guardando después el boli en el bolsillo superior de su estuche, el lápiz en el segundo y la goma la colocó en el quinto y último bolsillo. La clase entera se abalanzaba sobre la salida como un rebaño que acababa de ver un lobo al final del aula y trataba de escapa entero por una fina apertura como vía de escape. Suspiró mientras cerraba el libro con cuidado, colocando un post-it de color verde con la fecha del día para encontrar sin esfuerzo la pagina cuando fuera a repasar por la tarde. Guardó el libro y la carpeta con los apuntes en el bolsillo grande de su mochila roja y después el estuche en el segundo más pequeño.

Se levantó colgándose la mochila primero por un hombro y después por el otro antes de colocar bien la silla dentro de la mesa hasta que el respaldo tocara esta. Se colocó el cuello de la camisa y la corbata antes de percatarse de que el ruido había desaparecido y la clase ya había salido como siempre, dejándolo solo en la clase. Colocó sus manos a su espalda, por debajo de la mochila, mientras comenzaba a andar en dirección a la puerta, cerrándola antes de empezar a encaminarse por los pasillos para abandonar el instituto el último, como cada día.

-Último como de costumbre, Kankri.-dijo una voz con sorna forzada mientras giraba un pasillo para dirigirse hacía la salida.- Cualquiera diría que tienes otras intenciones.-prosiguió, en vista de que el rubio había pasado de su comentario andando por el pasillo como si no lo hubiera visto.- Conmigo.

El Vantas paró en seco y se giró levemente para mirar al Ampora, con algo de superioridad. Estaba apoyado en la pared como el típico chico malo de las películas antiguas, con un cigarro en la boca y el uniforme mal puesto, llevando la chaqueta abierta y la camisa también de pecho hacía arriba, sin la corbata y los pantalones demasiado ceñidos.

-Fumar está prohibido dentro de las instalaciones del instituto, si te encuentra cualquier profesor o tutor, y si llegas a tener la mala suerte de encontrarte en persona con la directora haciendo esto, te puede caer un castigo, una amonestación o puede que incluso una expulsión. En tus zapatos apagaría ese provocador de cáncer producto del consumismo extremista humano antes de que te cueste la entrada a una universidad de segunda a la que puedas aspirar ir.-comentó, cerrando los ojos mientras lo hacía, como si diera un discurso.

-Mmmm...-murmuró el chico aspirando y separando el tubo estrecho y cilíndrico de sus labios soltando el humo despreocupado.- Hablas mucho pero quieres decir tan poco, pequeño.-dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa que hizo que el otro se sonrojara un poco. Solo un poco.- Admite que esperabas encontrarte conmigo y lo apagaré.-chantajeó, golpeando suavemente en la mitad del cigarro para deshacerse de la ceniza.

-Ni en tus más extraños y férreos sueños diré semejantes palabras, menos tratándose de una persona como tú, que ni respeta las normas ni sabe llevar un simple uniforme como está escrito que se debe de llevar.-protestó, girando de nuevo encaminándose por el pasillo.

-¿Y eso no te hace desearme?-preguntó arrogante siguiendo al otro con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

El rubio no contestó a la pregunta del otro y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la mitad del pasillo, en la que giró hacía la derecha para encontrar una puerta que llevaba al lavabo de caballeros. Empujó esta con la mano mientras el otro tiraba el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagaba con el pie antes de seguirlo dentro.

Una vez la puerta se cerró detrás de Cronus se quedaron un breve momento mirándose a los ojos, los orbes rojizos de Kankri contra los morados del Ampora, fijamente hasta que el más pequeño de los dos se abalanzó sobre el otro colgándose de su cuello y juntando con necesidad sus labios. El mayor correspondió a aquel apasionado beso separando los labios mientras tomaba su cintura presionando ambos cuerpos y caminó arrastrando a ambos hasta una de las puertas de los lavabos, golpeando esta con el pie para que se abriera por no romper el beso.

Kankri descolgó su mochila de cualquier forma, antes de acariciar el pecho del otro con los dedos de su mano derecha por el hueco que la camisa abierta permitía ver, sintiendo la lengua del mayor en su oreja, cálida y húmeda, además de su aliento sonando peligrosamente cerca. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras con la mano izquierda internaba sus dedos en el cabello de él, acercando más su cuerpo deseando continuar con una intensidad que solo llegaba a tener en aquel tipo de encuentros con el otro.

Cronus bajó con sus manos por la espalda del pequeño, acariciando su figura, hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las que apretó en sus manos sin pudor arrancando un jadeo ajeno. Sonrió divertido antes de bajar con los labios hasta su cuello, notando como empezaba a acariciar sus cabellos con una segunda mano también. Acercó sus cuerpos hacía la pared del baño y acortó el espacio entre ambos mientras lamía su cuello de abajo a arriba llegando a barbilla. Tomó sus labios después, intensificando el beso, sintiendo como el menor se iba derritiendo en la pasión como siempre ocurría, dejando que su forma de ser cambiara a una más pasiva aunque igual de ruidosa pues no había forma de acallar sus jadeos si no le estaba besando.

Se deshizo de su mochila dejándola caer en el suelo sin importarle el contenido y se quitó la chaqueta mientras lo besaba, para después desabrochar los botones de la camisa del blondo. Este deslizó sus manos hacía su nuca y después hacía el cuello, bajando hasta el pecho donde empezó a acariciar desabrochando algunos botones al separar los trozos de tela. Cronus mordió su labio inferior mientras le quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba caer en el suelo, abriendo los ojos para encontrarlos con los del otro.

El moreno bajó con los labios por su cuello de nuevo, mientras desabrochaba su camisa después de deshacer su corbata, llegando después a su pecho. Kankri se tapó la boca sonrojado para controlar el sonido de sus gemidos cuando sintió que el otro mordía en aquella zona, provocando un ligero cosquilleo seguido de la intensa sensación cálida y fría de la saliva en aquella zona de su cuerpo. Su cuerpo se inclinó hacía delante involuntariamente, dejando solo la parte trasera de la cabeza apoyada en la pared y siendo sostenido por el mayor quién parecía estar disfrutando de aquello casi tanto como el menor.

-¿Mmmmh? ¿Ahora no quieres ser oído?-burló el moreno parando de lamer para mirarlo con una media sonrisa divertida.

-¡CÁLLATE!-bramó, amortiguando un poco el gritó al tener la mano en la boca.

Cronus rió mientras se levantaba y metía ambas manos por dentro de los pantalones del otro, volviendo a tomar sus nalgas lamiendo el cuello despacio, arrancando más jadeos ahogados por parte del Vantas, que cada vez se estaba perdiendo más en aquello.

-¿Lle...llevas condón? Por que sin condón no está bien hacerlo aunque seamos dos hombres, no es como si no confiara en ti, que no lo hago, pero creo que sería más conveniente para ambos si...-empezó a decir, amenazando con volver a empezar a hablar y no callar por lo que el otro le calló con un beso.

-Llevo condón.-aseguró, antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los del otro con pasión.

_Aunque, si soy sincero conmigo mismo como se supone que se ha de ser al escribir aquí, no sé si llamar a esto amor porque todos los encuentros que tenemos se basan en pasión descontrolada, en una simple satisfacción del libido en algún lugar como un baño o una clase vacía, a veces en los vestuarios o en la sala oscura del pasillo de artes, y después de hacerlo no hablamos, solo nos vestimos y seguimos con nuestras vidas como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no hubiésemos hecho una vez más, como si no sintiéramos la llama de la pasión entre ambos. Y sé qué ambos tenemos el privilegio de mantener esos encuentros en secreto, pues no puedo pensar como se lo tomarían el resto si se enteraran de lo que hacemos, pero me siento algo decepcionado al respecto porque me gustaría tener algo más, a sabiendas de que nunca será posible. No solo porque somos dos hombres, ni porque no está a mi altura ni porque me avergonzaría de tener algo romántico con alguien de inteligencia tan escasa, sino porque no quiero tampoco tener ninguna relación así. Lo sé desde aquella vez que pensé estar enamorado de Latula Pyrope y no me vi capaz de mantener nada romántico con ella aunque parecíamos poder ir en aquella dirección. No soy una persona dada a las relaciones, lo he sabido desde siempre, desde que tenía el mínimo atisbo de inteligencia y conocimiento en mí._

_Sin embargo exista esa conexión entre él y yo. Esa sensación de que le necesito, de que dependo de encontrármelo y llevarlo a algún lugar más intimo, las ganas constantes de más y más de él, de conocerlo mejor, de acercarme a él, de ser parte de su vida. Sensaciones que he de reprimir por mi propio bien, por el de los dos y por el de nuestros futuros, sensaciones que a veces siento que me queman en la piel como si en de sangre llevara serpientes de fuego recorriendo todo mi interior. _

_Nunca tendré oportunidad de ir más allá._

-¿Por qué llevas ese polar?-preguntó, más bien gritó, su padre cuando entró en la casa llevando un polar rojo que cubría su cuello.

-Hacía frío en la calle y pensé en ponerme este polar antes de coger algo por las bajas temperaturas de...-empezó a decir mientras avanzaba hacía el pie de las escaleras, pasando de lo que su padre le tuviera que contar, decir o gritar.

-¡Ya, ya, lo he cogido!-protestó este, para que su hijo callara pues no soportaba cuando empezaba a hablar.- ¿A dónde crees qué vas?-preguntó, al ver que tenía intención de subir las escaleras.

-Tengo el privilegio de ir a mi cuarto y...

-¿Y comer para cuando?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Su padre era un hombre rubio y alto, con algunas ojeras debido a que trabaja de turno nocturno en un escuadrón de policía del cual era el líder y que no hacía más que traerle problemas de vez en cuando, más que nada porque su mano derecha era ciega y a veces dificultaba un poco en la profesión que alguien con aquella discapacidad trabajara por más buena y deductiva que fuera en ocasiones. También tenía los ojos rojizos, más bien eran muy parecidos físicamente a pesar de que por carácter era completamente opuestos.

-¿Sabes? No respondas. Haz lo que te venga en gana.-protestó, en vista que su hijo iba a abrir la boca para replicar con algún que otro discurso largo de los suyos que tantos dolores de cabeza le solían dar.

El menor le dedicó una mueca burlona a su padre antes de subir escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su habitación como de costumbre, yendo al baño privado que tenía en ella antes que nada para situarse frente al espejo. Suspiró antes de deslizar hacía abajo el cuello descubriendo varios chupetones, no uno sino varios, que sabían que le iban a durar por mucho tiempo. Odiaba a Cronus por hacer cosas como aquella, que por suerte podía disimular con un pañuelo rojo en el cuello en vez de corbata. Ya que ya había descubierto que podía llevarlo y no iba en contra de las normas para su suerte.

Se tocó una de las oscuras marcas del cuello con el dedo indice de una de sus manos mientras sonreía tontamente por lo ocurrido aquella tarde y como lo había disfrutado aunque nunca fuera a admitirlo aunque estuviera en su privilegio de hacerlo.

_¿Pero qué estás haciendo Kankri? _Se preguntó a si mismo cambiando la expresión de su cara a una más seria, ocultando de nuevo las marcas con el cuello del polar rojo, cerrando los ojos para serenarse pues se le estaba yendo de las manos aquel tema y aquellos sentimientos que ya no podía controlar muy bien y le hacían perder la cabeza aun cuando era lo más útil en él. _Es día de videoblog._ Se dijo a si mismo, cambiando de tema.

Y era cierto, una vez a la semana subía un video a su tumblr para que sus seguidores lo vieran, aunque en un principio fue para desahogarse un poco. En los últimos meses había sido aclamado como uno de los justice vloggers más populares de todos los que circulaban por aquella red social internacional, dando más conocimiento sobre su persona esta vez entre gente de su edad que parecía ser fiel a su pensamiento y tener más inteligencia de la que tenían las personas de su alrededor.

Andó hacía la silla de su escritorio y desplegó el portátil suspirando mientras se cargaba. También tenía que empezar a escribir el diario, pero lo haría después.

_Ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo clase, no puedo permitirme faltar a ninguna pues llevo el más rigoroso y perfecto registro de asistencia jamás visto pues tampoco me he enfermado ni ingresado ni retrasado nunca en mi vida, bueno, si he enfermado pero nunca he estado tan mal como para no asistir a clase, también quiero usar el privilegio que tengo de poder asistir a ellas mientras que otros chicos del mundo no pueden siquiera saber lo que es una. Así que ya va siendo hora de dejar de escribir e irme a dormir, por lo que seguiré escribiendo aquí mañana más o menos a la misma hora._

_Cordialmente, _

_Kankri Vantas._

* * *

_N/A: ¡Hola gentecilla!_

_Bueno, aunque no me suele gustar mucho escribir un capitulo centrado en el lemon, me gusta como ha quedado con diferencia con el anterior ya que esta ship (si, shippeo esta pareja con todo mi kokoro) se me antoja más pasional que sentimental, como ya habréis visto si habéis llegado hasta esta parte. Con todo, espero que las personas que no gustan de esta ship lo hayan disfrutado igual y no se les haya hecho muy amargo, porque entiendo lo que es leer un fic de una pareja que no te gusta para nada y a veces puede ser todo un martirio. _

_Y gracias a **Yanni-Coffe** y **Sunneh** por seguir con fic y volver a dejar reviews en el segundo cap y a **Fumuki-Chan** por animarme también al dejar su review y animarme también. De no ser porque no practico canibalismo os comía. ;3; Y a mi moirail amor de mi alma que escribe fanfics genialosos, si, hablo de mi **CheshireBear**, también. Porque aunque no haya llegado a los alphas con Homestuck se ha puesto a leer mi fic y eso es tan glkdñgkñkd. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y, ¡ya sabéis! Dejad review para dar vuestra opinión, comentar fallos y hacerme llegar lo que pensáis de como escribo. Que no muerdo si no eres Strider, promise._

_Un piquito de pollo,_

_Atte: El Chocobo con los feels._


	4. All I know

**Título: **Academicstuck.

**Título del capitulo:** All I Know.

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Hussie, y son parte del webcomic Homestuck.

**Pareja(s): **Calliope/Roxy.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo** está centrado en Calliope **y en sus** sentimientos hacía Roxy.** Si no soportas la ships o las relaciones lesbicas, no te aconsejo leer. Se trata de un UA académico de Homestuck. Con ella viene una humanización de los trolls alpha y los cherubs que afecta a su físico y un poco a su personalidad. Sin embargo se ha tratado de mantener las personalidades lo más fieles posible. Lenguaje soez. Discriminación y bullying.

**Resumen:** Calliope vive en una habitación de la cual nunca ha salido. Existe una razón por la que está ahí, ella no sabe cual y cierto doctor cree conocerla. Pero todo lo que ella sabe es que ese hombre se equivoca. Él es real, tan real como sus sentimientos hacía cierta chica.

**Palabras: **2299.

* * *

**IV- All I Know.**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_Sé que no estoy loca._

El hombre golpeó de nuevo la carpeta con el boli mientras la miraba a través de las gafas que cubrían sus ojos de color morados. Observaba a la chica sentada en la silla de aquel cuarto excesivamente decorado de colores apagados, grises, rojos oscuros y con muchos muebles dando un toque monocromo al ser blancos y negros. Parecía un tablero de ajedrez dentro de una jaula y teñida con la sangre de alguien. Sin embargo, aquel tipo de opiniones se las guardaba para él. No era por criticar, pero el gusto del que creó aquella habitación era el más espantoso que había visto nunca en su vida. Y eso que conocía un hombre adulto de su edad llevando gafas de tres dimensiones a todas horas y vistiendo como una jodida abeja.

-Creo que recordar que acordemos que no te volverías a disfrazarte para las sesiones.-espetó con un tono de disgusto este, logrando que ella alzara la mirada.

La chica de cabellos blancos, como la cal, y cortos dirigió su mirada verde fósforo hacía el adulto, manteniendo con timidez el contacto visual entre ellos. Su piel era tan blanca que la misma Blancanieves la envidiaría, aunque en sus mejillas tenía un poco de rubor verdoso. Y dos enormes cuernos salían de su cabeza. Aquel no era su verdadero aspecto y ambos lo sabían, pero el hombre no había conseguido que se mostrara en ninguna de las sesiones sin aquel atuendo de "troll" tal y como lo llamaba.

Si se vestía así era por sus problemas de autoestima, razón por la cual habían empezado aquellas sesiones, pero que, medida que fueron pasando las semanas, dejó de ser importante ya que el motivo de ellas pasó a ser otro más importante.

Calliope estaba empeñada en que su hermano la iba a matar.

-¿Ha vuelto ha atacarte recientemente?-preguntó el hombre tras suspirar.

_Aunque nadie me cree cuando digo lo que sucede en esta. Porque nadie cree a la chica que vive encerrada en su propia habitación como si estuviera loca de atar y fuera demasiado peligrosa para el mundo exterior. ¿Quién va a creer a una chica así? Peor aún cuando la tratan porque no se considera atractiva (con toda la razón posible, ya que, realmente, no soy nada agraciada) y creen que eso es una enfermedad mental._

_Pero tengo razón, lo sé. Caliborn, mi hermano, intenta matarme. Siempre lo he sabido. Desde pequeños la misma historia, una y otra vez. A veces solamente me amenaza, dejando mensajes en mi habitación mientras duermo o por internet. La mayor parte de veces me cuenta como le gustaría matarme o como de desagradable soy que merezco lo que desea hacerme. Otras veces trollea mis cuentas de internet de forma macabra, desgarra mis fanarts o los llena de pintura roja como si los personajes que dibujo se estuvieran muriendo. Es un psicópata retorcido que no parece tener limites. Se divierte a mi costa, intentando volverme loca o hacer que parezca loca. Aunque sé muy bien lo que veo o hago. Y tengo muy clara una cosa, por encima de todas. Nadie nunca me podrá negar nunca esa idea. Ningún loquero ni ningún otro adulto podrá hacerme creer lo contrario._

_Caliborn es real._

La chica asintió, provocando que el hombre destapara el bolígrafo para escribir un par de anotaciones que estaba segura que nunca en su vida leería aunque fueran sobre ella. Desvió la mirada a la mesa negra sobre la que se encontraba el enorme ordenador gris, con una pantalla de grandes pulgadas, rodeado de muchos dibujos en sucio pintados o desgarrados, aunque unos pocos intactos o eso parecía. El hombre no siguió su mirada, sabiendo lo que encontraría en aquella dirección después de tanto tiempo tratando a la chica. Más bien volvió a anotar una serie de comentarios acerca de como no había evolucionado en nada sus problemas de confianza y de interacción.

De todos los casos que tenía, como psicólogo privado de prestigio entre la alta élite de la ciudad, aquel era el más grave de todo. Y eso que la mayoría de niños ricos estaban mentalmente idos en muchos aspectos, teniendo graves y peligrosas enfermedades psicológicas que necesitaban un tratamiento disciplinario. Pero ella era la peor por un aspecto: Tenía una doble personalidad psicótica que la inducía al suicidio y a la vejación e humillación de si misma complementando el odio a su cuerpo y su forma de ser de su "cara buena". Este tipo de enfermedad se había desarrollado al pasar encerrada en aquella mansión durante mucho tiempo en casi la más absoluta soledad.

-Me siento como si perdiera el tiempo contigo, Calliope.-replicó arisco el hombre, dejando de escribir para dedicarle una mueca molesta a la chica.- Tu doble juego del cazador y la cazada debe frenar hoy mismo, o empeorarás.-aseguró pasando su pierna derecha por encima de su rodilla.- Tú misma eres Caliborn, has de admitirlo. Una vez lo hagas, podremos avanzar hasta que estés rehabilitada para poder salir al exterior. ¿Acaso no quieres salir y prefieres este zulo a vivir como una persona decente?

-¡Caliborn existe!-protestó la de la peluca blanca, arrancando otra mueca de desdén del hombre con la mecha morada en sus cabellos.

-Veo que no deseas mejorar.-espetó el hombre, colgando el bolígrafo de la parte superior de la carpeta donde había un pequeño hueco para el.- En ese caso sabes que no puedo ayudarte.

-Pero existe, lo juro.-continuó ella.- Vaya a su habitación, señor Ampora, y lo verá. Tiene que estar ahí, él tampoco puede salir de la casa.

-No existe tal habitación, no me hagas perder más el tiempo de lo que ya lo hago, pequeña mocosa.-replicó, levantándose.- Está claro que no tienes ningún interés en mejorar, por lo que las sesiones han acabado hasta que decidas mejorar por tu propia cuenta admitiendo de una vez que ese hermano ficticio con instintos de asesinos no es más que una estúpida invención de tu volátil y demasiado descontrolada imaginación macabra. Dicho esto, tengo otros clientes que muestran más interés en mejorar.

El hombre moreno vestido con un traje negro con camisa morada como sus ojos, se levantó con cara de dignidad y salió de la habitación cerrando esta con llave al salir, como todas las veces que concluía una de sus sesiones, las que últimamente siempre acaban así.

-Pero...-susurró ella, sabiendo que nadie la escucharía.

Y eso le dolía mucho.

Nadie la quería creer cuando contaba el miedo que tenía de que su hermano la matara, de no despertar al irse a dormir y saber que él entrará en su habitación de nuevo. De que ponga un día en practica alguna de aquellas ideas homicidas. Y pensar que nunca podrá ver a nadie más aparte de los que la tratan o de sus mayordomos. Que nunca podrá ver a sus amigos de internet con los que le gustaría quedar. Y por eso su sonrisa no sale casi nunca a la luz. Porque su mente la tortura sin parar impidiendo que sea feliz, que sea libre algún día.

Alzó la cabeza sorprendida por el sonido del ordenador.

_Al menos hay algo bueno en mi vida. Desde hace tres años hablo todos los días con una chica preciosa, muy maja y simpática que cree en la existencia de mi hermano y que ayuda a sentirme menos sola en el mundo. Incluso algo más bella cuando me alaga por cam. No exagero cuando digo que es preciosa, porque es rubia, de rasgos finos y con unos ojazos y unos labios que quitan la respiración a cualquiera. Además de que tiene curvas de diosa. Es la persona perfecta para dibujar, por eso mi cuarto está lleno de dibujos de ella aunque Caliborn siempre los destroce. Ella es perfecta de por si._

_Creo que me he enamorado de ella._

Era Roxy, lo sabía porque le había puesto aquel sonido especial para saber cuando le hablaba ella. Se levantó corriendo para abalanzarse sobre la silla del escritorio, comprobando que no se le habían caído la peluca o los cuernos con las manos. Respiró antes de desplegar el chat:

- tipsyGnostaltic [TG] empezó a molestar a uranianUmbra [UU] -

TG: se ha acabado la visuta del loquero?

TG: *visita

TG: estas?

UU: Estoy.

UU: Si, se ha ido ya. ^u^

TG: genial

TG: chica, mi madre esta loca

UU: ¿QUé ha hecho ahora?

TG: quiere que escroba un diario para leetlo

TG: *escriba

TG: *leerlo

UU: BUeno, eso es qUe te qUiere conocer mejor. u_u

TG: pero yo no quiero que me conozca nejor

TG: y lo ha mandado como tarea

TG: tngo que hacerlo

TG: es trampa

UU: ¿Te sentirías más tranqUila si lo escribiera también?

TG: lo harias?

TG: eres un coelo!

TG: *cielo

La chica de la peluca se sonrojó cuando leyó aquella linea y se giró para cubrirse la enorme sonrisa que le había cruzado su rostro en aquel entonces. Le encantaba cuando Roxy la alagaba o le decía algún comentario positivo acerca de su forma de ser. Se sentía en éxtasis cuando lo hacía.

_Pero muy muy enamorada de ella._

TG: pero lo que pasa es que si lo escribo

TG: mi madre se entrrara de lo de Dirk

UU: ¿SigUe sin saber qUé es gay?

TG: no se como no lo sabe

UU: Pero sabe qUe te gUsta mUcho, ¿no? :U

TG: creo que eso si

TG: pero no estoy segira

TG: *segura

TG: que ha pasado en tu sesion?

UU: El señor Ampora se volvió a enfadar. u_u

TG: sigue sin creerte?

TG: menudo inbecil

TG: *imbecil

TG: sabes que yo te creo :3

UU: Lo sé.

TG: me llaman a cemar

TG: *cenar

TG: nos vemos leugo!

TG: *liego

TG: **luego

UU: ¡Provecho! ^u^

- tipsyGnostaltic [TG] dejó de molestar a uranianUmbra [UU] -

La chica se separó del monitor al leer que la chica se había marchado a cenar y reprimió un grito de emoción por la conversación que habían tenido. En realidad, en ella no había ocurrido más que un alago por parte de la otra y la afirmación de que creía en ella, pero para Calliope eso era motivo de celebración. Sin embargo el momento de celebración no duró mucho porque en ese instante alguien tocó la puerta tres veces y después se escuchó el sonido de una llave introducirse en el picaporte. Sabía quién era perfectamente quién era.

Su carcelero iba a verla.

Un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados, vestido con una camiseta negra desaliñada y unos pantalones grisáceos de pana varias tallas más grandes de la que debería usada, sujetados en la cintura por una correa negra para que no cayeran, entró en la habitación sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Calliope sintió un escalofrío como siempre que lo veía sonréir de aquella forma, ya que los tres enormes cortes paralelos que tenía cicatrizados atravesando su rostro se acentuaban. Y la pintura de su rostro, como la de un payaso, lo volvía todo más tétrico. Aquel hombre que la había criado no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, más bien todo lo contrario, más bien debido al hecho de que la tenía encerrada con el psicópata que a su aspecto de película de terror.

-¿Cómo ha ido la putísima visita, hermana?-preguntó mientras avanzaba hacía ella.

La chica giró la cara bufando incomoda. Ya le había hablado sobre lo que el psicólogo opinaba de Caliborn y el hombre nunca había sido sincero sobre este tema, evitando toda respuesta a sus preguntas directas sobre su hermano o soltando un "es un puto milagro" como tal que no encajaba ni satisfacía su necesidad de saber que no estaba loca ni se lo imaginaba.

Gamzee, al ver que ella se rehusaba a hablar, se acercó a la pared mirando uno de los dibujos desgarrados con esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

-¿Quién es la putísima hermana que siempre dibujas?-preguntó, atrayendo la mirada de la menor.

-Una amiga.-respondió esta, con algo de molestia en su voz.

-Es un puto milagro.-apreció este, aunque Calliope no entendiera a qué se refería.

-¿El...?-empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpida por tres toques suaves a la puerta de la habitación.

Ambos giraron a esta para ver como se abría ligeramente y se asomaba una figura para mirar el interior. Era un chico, muy parecido físicamente al mayor, aunque con el pelo menos alborotado y la cara pintada de forma distinta, dejando huecos alrededor de los ojos y en las mejillas de forma similar a la de una calavera. Llevaba el uniforme rojo y blanco que bien conocía ella, pues Roxy lo llevaba a veces en las videollamadas que mantenían. Los orbes índigos de el otro se dirigieron rápidamente hacía su hermano mayor ignorando completamente su presencia, como siempre que se encontraban cara a cara.

-El teléfono no para de sonar.-anunció mientras recibía la abierta y siniestra sonrisa de su hermano mayor, quién giró el rostro a la menor de todos.

-Es un putísimo milagro, ¿no crees?-preguntó empezando a andar hacía la puerta.- Hablamos luego, hermana.

El hombre caminó hasta la puerta mientras los otros dos seguían en silencio. Kurloz desvió su mirada hasta la otra pero, casi de inmediato, bajó esta al suelo, saliendo de la habitación al tiempo que su hermano tocaba esta con la mano, decidido a cerrarla al salir.

-¡Caliborn es real!-no se pudo contener a gritar Calliope.

Gamzee giró hacía ella y ensanchó su sonrisa al tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

_A veces siento que es la única persona que está ahí cuando lo necesito. Y eso me anima a seguir adelante aunque tenga que vivir encarcelada en esta habitación y a tratar de salir a fuera para encontrarme con ella y poder verla sonreír sin una pantalla de por medio._

_Se está haciendo tarde así que seguiré escribiendo mañana,_

_Calliope Makara._

* * *

N/A: Buenas a todos.

Lo primero es disculparme con todos vosotros por no haber actualizado en más de un mes. Pasé por una etapa de bloqueo al intentar escribir lemón a contra voluntad que, en realidad, sigue presente. He intentado traer un nuevo episodio pero me da a mí que este es el peor de todos los capítulos de este fanfic hasta el momento, sin lugar a dudas. En teoría iba a ser el capítulo V, siendo el IV el de Aranea, Porrim y Meenah, pero al no saber escribir a la primera en plan diario me bloqueé más y acabé adelantando esta historia.

Aunque sea malo (y muy muy corto, sorry), espero que os haya gustado a todos.

Muchas gracias a** Yani-Coffe**, , **Fumuki-Chan**, **Sunneh**, **kisuponygordo**, ** .yaoi**, **Kaito Makara** (Soy autor, no autora, por cierto), a mi preciosa moirail que, no es por nada, pero deberíais leer sus increíbles fanfics (**CheshireBear**, ¿spam? ¿dónde?) y al **yop** que ama mis tres caps anteriores (?) por sus fanfics. Ellos fueron la principal causa de la culpa que me obligó a ignorar mi bloqueo. Os quiero, memos elogiadores.

Y eso, que aunque no me acabara de gustar está hecho y la única curiosidad que se me ocurre mencionar es que **Kurloz no tiene la boca cosida y no usa señas aún **por lo que me costó muchísimo colocar esa frase suya porque no sabía cómo escribirla. Ni tampoco me cuadraba dejar que no dijera nada.

Un saludo a todos y prometo que el cinco estará en menos de una semana,

Atte: Guilty Chocobo.


	5. The puppeteer game

**Título: **Academicstuck.

**Título del capitulo:** The Puppeteer Game.

**Personajes: **Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic pertenecen a Hussie, y son parte del webcomic Homestuck.

**Pareja(s): **RufiohHoruss, KurlozMeulin, DirkJake, PorrimAranea, MitunaLatula y MeenahAranea.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias:** Este capitulo** está centrado en Meenah **y en muchos líos y enredos de parejitas. Si no soportas la ships o las relaciones lesbicas u homosexuales, además de que estás en un fanfic de un autor equivocado, no te aconsejo leer. Se trata de un UA académico de Homestuck. Con ella viene una humanización de los trolls alpha y los cherubs que afecta a su físico y un poco a su personalidad. Sin embargo se ha tratado de mantener las personalidades lo más fieles posible. Lenguaje soez. Discriminación y bullying. Por cierto, Meenah al no tener nada de pez, casi nunca hace expresiones referentes al pescado, que además en español escasean y paso de forzar diálogos para incluir un rasgo que en este universo no viene a cuento ni pega.

**Resumen:** La gente la considera malvada, manipuladora. Piensa que no tiene escrúpulos, que hace lo que quiere con quien quiere solo para conseguir lo que desea. Ella es la que mueve los hilos detrás de todo lo que ocurre en el instituto, todos lo saben pero ninguno se atreve a cortar uno de ellos. Ella es el titiritero pero, como todo uno que se precio, tiene su muñeco favorito. Al que nadie puede herir.

**Palabras: **3545.

* * *

**V- The Puppeteer Game.**

* * *

_Querido diario,_

_No entiendo por qué la gente dice que soy manipuladora si solo busco el bien común._

-¿Ese de ahí no es Dick Rider?-preguntó Porrim con voz emocionada mientras miraba hacía la entrada del local.- Y Ganglish le sigue, vaya parejita.

Las otras cuatro chicas volvieron sus miradas en aquella dirección para descubrir a los dos chicos que iban a su clase, uno rubio con unas gafas de sol puntiagudas que no se quitaba ni en un lugar como aquel y otro moreno con gafas estilográficas que andaba con algo de torpeza tras el otro, a pesar de que nunca les habían visto en aquel local.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!-exclamó Meulin mientras tiraba de la manga de la camiseta de Latula, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin despegar un ojo de ambos chicos.- ¡Os dije que estaban juntos, chicas! ¡Son taaan monos!

-Corta el rollo fangirl, Meu.-protestó Meenah con rudeza.

Las chicas esta vez se giraron para ver la que era la líder del grupo. Parecía algo mosqueada con la presencia de los chicos, por la mirada fija que dirigía a esos dos. Ninguna dijo nada, solo esperaron a que su expresión cambiara a una sonrisa divertida mientras los chicos se movían entre la gente hasta la barra.

_Suelen decir que soy tan egoísta que soy incapaz de mirar por nadie más. No suele importarme tampoco, nunca hago caso de lo que murmuran a mis espaldas. Pero con el tiempo crea una imagen equivocada de una persona e incluso tus amigos se la creen. Todos esperan que sea tan egoísta y malvada como se rumorea, a veces pensando que lo que hago para otros es por mi egoísmo._

_A veces hasta yo misma creo que esos rumores son ciertos._

-¿Qué tal si les preguntamos a esos zoquetes si de verdad están juntos?-preguntó sonriente, arrancando un gritito ilusionado de la Leijon.

Porrim no esperó para entrar en acción, dirigiéndose hacía ellos en cuanto alcanzaron la barra y el barman de aquel local, un hombre que conocían bien pues era el hermano de uno de sus amigos. Las otras chicas la siguieron de cerca, entrando en escena cuando ambos chicos reconocieron a la Maryam y el Zahhak les sirvió los roncola con gesto de malhumor.

-Oh, pero mira quienes se han dejado caer por aquí.-comentó una segunda voz femenina, la cual no podía ser reconocida como otra que la de Meenah.

El gesto de Dirk se volvió más escéptico y molesto cuando la vio aparecer, mientras que los ojos de Jake no se fijaban en nada que no fuera Aranea. El rubio hizo un gesto de molestia con el labio cuando el panoli de su amigo se quedó embelesado con la Serket, acto que hizo que Meenah riera en su interior por lo cómico que le resultaba. Todas, desde hacía tiempo, sabían que el Ganglish tenía un capricho con Aranea, es más, esperaba usarlo aquella noche par conseguir la información que quería. Le dedicó un pequeño guiño a su amiga, seguida por una media sonrisa arrogante. La rubia se acercó a Jake e, ignorando al otro rubio, le tomó de la mano sabiendo qué debía hacer.

-¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó, siendo correspondida por una cabezada nerviosa del moreno.

Aranea tomó la mano del chico y lo llevó entre el gentío sin dejar que nadie pudiera decir nada al respecto. Para evitar que los siguiera, las chicas se colocaron en corro alrededor del rubio, llegando a incorporarse por fin la castaña menor, que por fin salió de entre la gente que se encontraba bailando y no la había dejado avanzar. Pero el chico no se movió un apice, más bien tomó su vaso de plástico y dio un trago antes de mirarlas ligeramente a todas y cada una de ellas.

-Y bien, ¿qué queréis?-preguntó, adivinando que todo aquello era parte de una estratagema para pillarlo separado del otro.

-Eres más colaborador de lo que pensábamos, rubito.-comentó la líder con una ávida sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto que eres gay?-preguntó impaciente Porrim.

La vista de todas las chicas se volvió hacía el muchacho del centro, como si fuera la persona más interesante del universo.

-¿Mmmmh?-jadeó sorprendido.

-Que si eres marica, sarasa, vamos, que si te mola comerla.-añadió, haciendo gala de su habitual grosería la líder de aquel grupito, arrancando una risotada baja por parte de Latula, que encontró su comentario bastante gracioso.

El rubio fijó su mirada en un punto más allá del corro de chicas, encontrando a Jake sacudiéndose con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad cerca de Aranea, quién también se sacudía sonriente, rodeados de mucha gente y siendo iluminados por luces de colores distintas a cada segundo.

-¿Y si lo fuera qué?-preguntó, algo borde, consiguiendo arrancar una sonrisa nerviosa a la castaña menor y otra divertida a la del vestido verdoso.- No os incumbe lo que prefiera en la cama.

-¿Vas a tratar de ligarte a English?-preguntó Meenah, haciendo que todas atendieran de nuevo a su respuesta.

-No.-contestó rudo.- ¿Y a vosotras que os importa?-su voz demostraba mucha molestia con el tema, sin embargo a Meenah aquello no le importaba.

_Porque es cierto. A veces soy egoísta y solo busco mi felicidad. Puedo engañar, mentir y usar a las que considero mis amigas para conseguir lo que quiero. Y después no me arrepiento de ello. ¿Por qué iba a lamentarme? Después de todo, todo el mundo tiene sus momentos de egoísmo en su vida, más a menudo de lo que quieren pensar. ¿Acaso no soy yo humana? ¿No puedo ser igual de egoísta que los demás? ¿Es por mi imagen de chica dura e indiferente lo que hace que el resto piense que mi caso es peor? Muchas veces me pregunto esas cosas y no encuentro respuestas para nada. Me siento confundida pero no puedo hacer nada. _

_Pero luego recuerdo el porque de mis actos y me doy cuenta de que, aunque haga daño a los demás, necesito hacerlo._

El ambiente se volvió algo triste con su negativa, quizás porque el resto de sus amigas si que pensaban que harían buena pareja hasta el punto de desear que estuvieran juntos. Pero para ella era mejor que el rubio no tuviera pareja ni intención de declararse al otro, se le había ocurrido un plan que aliviaría el pequeño malestar que le había crecido en su interior desde las noticias de aquella mañana.

-Que pena.-comentó Porrim.- Pensábamos que haríais buena los dos.-suspiró, siendo secundada por la fangirl.

La canción terminó y antes de que el rubio pudiera replicar algo, sus amigos volvieron haciendo que el ambiente se volviera silencioso. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Meenah se giró y alzó la mano a modo de despedida.

-No os molesto más, que os divirtáis, grumetes.-despidió, tras lo que me Meulin y Latula alzaron las manos y la siguieron entre el gentío.

Aranea se despidió con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos, mientras que la castaña les guiñó un ojo ambos antes de decir "Bailaremos juntos en otra ocasión". Las chicas caminaron hasta el pie del escenario, donde sus amigos se estaban recogiendo para ser sustituidos por el segundo grupo que tocaba allí esa noche, mientras que, de camino, iban informando a la rubia acerca de la conversación con Dirk. Meenah no participó, estaba más ocupada pensando en como llevaría a cabo lo ocurrido, aunque creía que no iba a ser difícil. Después de todo, los maricas tendían a emparejarse más que las ratas.

-¡Mi amor!-exclamó Latula en cuanto se acercaron un poco al escenario, lanzándose encima del chico castaño con el pelo rizado, tan largo que hasta cubría sus ojos dorados por completo.

Porrim hizo un gesto ficticio y gracioso de arcadas que incluso a Meulin, la cual consideraba aquellos tortolitos su "OTP verdadera por encima del resto y que le daba muchísimos feels", le arrancó una risita baja. Rufioh y Horuss también vieron el gesto, por lo que se acercaron sonrientes a las chicas. Kurloz los siguió por detrás, aunque no tardó en adelantarse y colocarse al lado de su novia Leijon, besando su frente como saludo, sin decir nada tampoco.

Si no supiera tanto, Meenah se hubiera sentido incomoda en aquella situación. Y no era para menos considerando que estaba rodeada de cuatro parejas distintas y ella misma estaba soltera. Latula y Mituna salían desde hacía un par de años. No parecía que iban a romper nunca y eso que nadie entendía que era lo que veía la pelirroja en él, un chico patoso con un problema mental que le daba dificultades para hablar y para procesar ideas con algo de sentido. La mayoría de las veces que abría la boca, la única que parecía entenderlo era ella. Kurloz y Meulin rondaban el año y, aunque él fuera bastante timido en la relación y ella no supiera como comportarse en una relación real al margen de sus ships y feelings de fangirl, parecían la pareja perfecta para todo el mundo. Si quitaban el extraño habito de Kurloz de pintarse la cara como si fuera una calavera. Aranea y Porrim aun no se habían formalizado como tal, ni siquiera lo habían admitido para el resto de los dos grupos, pero todos lo sabían. Eran una pareja más bien liberal, por eso no les habían contado nada, pero una pareja con sus momentos tiernos al fin y al cabo. Y Horuss y Rufioh eran la última pareja. Con dos semanas de noviazgo aunque la mayoría pensara que eran pareja desde hacía solo un día.

Si no se sentía incomoda era precisamente por esa misma pareja. Ella sabía que la única razón por la que Rufioh salía con el otro era porque, quizás con un poco de ayuda 'desinteresada' de su parte, recientemente había descubierto que era bisexual y que los hombres le atraían mucho más que las mujeres. No se sentía culpable de haber hecho aquello. Después de todo había ayudado a un amigo a encontrar su verdadera orientación sexual y, de paso, dejar sola a la persona que más odiaba del mundo, Damara. Aunque todos sabían que lo había hecho por lo segundo más que por lo primero. Sin embargo, aunque la pareja acababa de comenzar prácticamente, no era suficiente para el Nitram y ella lo sabía. Normal, si después de todo se había conformado con Horuss porque no había otro chico con esas orientaciones disponible para él. Siquiera era de parejas formales, pero parecía ser que si quería hacerlo con él las cosas debían ser medio serias entre ellos. Y oficiales. Si no hacía nada, volvería con su enemiga y su esfuerzo no habría valido la pena.

Para su suerte, Meenah ya había tramado un plan y Horuss no era el único marica disponible en esos instantes.

-Hola chicos.-saludó la Peixes sin hacer mucho caso de nadie que no fuera el del pelo bicolor.- Habéis tocado muy bien pero si no os importa...-dijo mientras se acercaba a este y le tomaba del brazo con confianza.-...tengo un asunto importante que tratar con el mariposón, así que luego nos vemos, ¿eh?-anunció sin dejar tiempo a nadie a protestar, arrastrando al Nitram tras ella.

_Porque la odio. La odio muchísimo. Esa zorra no debería tener nada de lo que yo no tenga, no se lo puedo permitir. No después de lo que me hizo. Nunca la voy a perdonar por ello. Haré que se arrepienta de ello. Estoy decidida desde hace mucho tiempo. Le quitaré todo lo que tenga. Sus amigas, sus novios, sus títulos, su buena imagen... no dejaré que tenga nada hasta que me suplique perdón y entonces la miraré con el mismo desprecio con el que merece ser tratada cuando rompa a llorar._

_Tendré mi venganza. Cueste el tiempo que cueste._

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Meenah?-preguntó con un suspiró el chico al entrar en la sala de personal vacía, donde podrían hablar sin que nadie les interrumpiera o escuchara.

-¿Tanto se ha notado?-preguntó socarrona antes de apoyarse en la pared.- Entonces seré directa: Sé que quieres romper con Horuss.

-¿Tanto se ha notado?-bromeó el otro repitiendo la pregunta anterior con una gran sonrisa.- Si, se puede decir que si.

-¿No te satisface sexualmente?-la pregunta de la chica fue menos que discreta, sin embargo al Nitram no le sorprendió en absoluto su franqueza.

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes a los ojos. El color de los ojos de él, del marrón de la tierra humedecida, era más común que el granate de los ojos de Meenah. No era la primera vez que hablaban de ese tema, aunque en aquella ocasión Rufioh iba a ser más franco que la última ocasión.

-No.-respondió seco.

-¿Y eso? ¿Está tan abierto que no sientes nada?-se mofó jugando con una de sus enormes trenzas.

-Suda.-afirmó algo serio.- Suda tanto que da mucho asco.-continuó, cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto de ligero desagrado.- Llego al final pero después suelo sentirme un poco incomodo por que parece recién salido de la ducha y el olor, quieras o no, me llega.

-Eh, eh, eh, eh. Suficiente.-protestó, cambiando la expresión de su cara a una repulsión extrema.- No he pedido detalles en ningún momento. ¡Agh! Podrías habértelos ahorrado, Nitram. Muchas gracias por hacer que me siente mal la comida que vaya a comer en días.

-Hablemos claro: tienes una solución a mi problema.-la castaña volvió a sonreír junto al otro.

-Me conoces bien.-advirtió.

-Muchos años juntos, será.-concluyó el otro con el mismo tono divertido.

-¿Qué tal si te dijera que hay otro chico aparte de Horuss, uno con tendencia a sudar como una persona normal y que ama morder almohada?

-Creía que Horuss era el único gay disponible que conocíamos.-Rufioh se sorprendió por las palabras de la otra. Esperaba otro tipo de solución por parte de ella, aunque se sentía aliviado por pensar que podría dejar al Zahhak. La relación con él se estaba volviendo algo bastante incomoda.

-Creíamos mal.-afirmó la castaña.

-Y...¿quién es?-preguntó asombrado.

-El marica de Strider, ¿quién sino?-anunció Meenah como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero Strider pierde el culo por el frikazo de Ganglish.-evidenció, alzando algo la voz.

-Y se ha rendido por completo. No piensa declararse ni intentar gustarle. Necesita una polla que le haga olvidar su caprichito.-continuó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos. La única que sonreía en esos instantes era ella, aunque el que solía estar casi siempre sonriendo era el otro. No acababa de procesar lo que le acababa de decir Meenah, y tampoco le gustaba como lo había dicho.

-¿Acaso no te resulta atractivo?-preguntó cambiando su rostro al de uno de enfado. Rufioh solamente asintió con ligereza.- ¿No piensas que sería más fácil estar de folleteo con alguien que no tiene intenciones de salir del armario? ¿Qué tiene de malo Strider para que dudes de mí?

-Nada...supongo...-respondió poco convencido.- ¿Pero como haremos que se fije en mí?

-Eres el chico más popular del instituto, cabeza de atún.-protestó.- Entre tu popularidad, tus abdominales y mi poder de celestina haremos que Dick Rider se ponga de rodillas ante ti antes de este viernes. Y no para hacerte una reverencia.

-A veces hablas como Damara.-rió el otro.

-Ni me la menciones.-gruñó malhumorada ella, girando hacía la puerta y dando por concluida aquella conversación.

_Aunque no todo lo hago por odio. También hago cosas por proteger a la persona que me gusta. Nadie lo sabe, ni lo va a saber, pero si tengo a ese alguien especial que siempre niego tener. El problema es que no me pertenece. Pertenece a otra persona que no la merece, que no sabe valorar lo que tiene y que la hace sufrir. Y eso me duele a mi también. _

_¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarla de esa relación?_

_Me gustaría poder decir que es mía, separarla de sus brazos, ser tan egoísta como nunca me he permitido ser. Pero sé que eso no solucionaría nada. Lo empeoraría todo. Y sé como son las cosas entre nosotras en estos instantes. ¿Qué conseguiría con ello? Una relación rota, un par de corazones rotos, situaciones incomodas, gritos y un grupo de amigas destrozado. No, no puedo permitirme ser así de egoísta. No en este caso. Solo tengo que esperar a que haya movido tantas veces ficha que lleve la partida a mi favor._

_¿Pero cuantas jugadas me quedan para ello? ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar? _

_Temo que de seguir así yo la pier..._

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!-protestó, arrancando la hoja con violencia del diario y comprimiendo esta con rabia en una bola de papel deforme.- Esta mierda del diario solo sirve para joder más, ¡la odio!-lanzó la bola a la papelera al lado del escritorio y se levantó de la silla para tirarse sobre la cama agotada del torrente de sentimientos desbordado que acababa de sentir recorriendo su cuerpo.

No estaba hecha a ello por lo que le había sacado más de lo que planeaba escribir y ahora mismo su mente trabajaba con violencia y precipitadamente, dando vueltas al asunto de su amor no correspondido sin parar.

Para su suerte, el destino estaba a su favor aquel día y decidió salvarla de su estado, recibiendo un invitado en su casa.

-Meenah, amor, tienes visita.-llamó la voz de su tía desde el bajo de la escalera, segundos después de que sonara el timbre de la casa.

-¡No me llames amor, por Dios!-protestó la chica abriendo la puerta con rudeza. No sabía quien era pero no estaba de humor en esos instantes así que la echaría rápido e intentaría conciliar el sueño como fuera.

Bajó las escaleras desganada y al final de estas encontró a su tía, una mujer de cabellos largos y del mismo tono que el suyo, castaño oscuro, pero con unas gafas finas de montura granate, muy estéticas y de un estilo maduro. Llevaba los labios pintados, como siempre, y vestía con elegancia aunque estuvieran dentro de casa. Una chaqueta de traje de mujer negra sobre una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba ver los tres colgantes distintos de plata que llevaba adornando su cuello junto a una minifalda granate oscura, del mismo tono de sus ojos. Unas medias que llegaban hasta la misma cintura y unas botas negras. Fuera de la casa solía recogerse el pelo en una coleta, para parecer más formal, pero dentro del hogar se deshacia el pelo demostrando su verdadera personalidad desenfrenada y juvenil, más jovial de lo que la chica podía soportar bajo su mismo techo. Prefería el papel de la mujer ruda y seria que su tía Feferi mostraba a la gente cuando trabajaba, siendo la directora del instituto al que asistía.

-Es Aranea.-respondió con delicadeza, indicando con la cabeza hacía el salón.

Sin hacer caso a nada más, la chica salió disparada hacía la entrada del salón descubriendo a su amiga en uno de los sofás de este.

Sin ver su cara su aspecto ya era lamentable. Sus cabellos rubios estaban algo mojados y alborotados sin control, el vestido que había llevado aquella noche algo manchado aparte de húmedo y sus pies completamente llenas de tierra. Parecía que en algún momento de la caminata bajo la lluvia se había comido el suelo por culpa de sus tacones y deshecho de ellos después. Aunque eso no explicaba el motivo de porque había andando hasta su casa a aquellas horas de la noche y porque sollozaba en su sala de estar.

-Aranea.-la llamó. Su voz salió algo ronca, pero con un tono de preocupación.

La chica se despegó las manos de la cara y miró a su mejor amiga a la cara. El maquillaje se le había corrido y tenía partes llenas de tierra como si hubiera tratado de limpiarse el maquillaje deshecho con las manos manchadas de barro. Las lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la rubia haciendo que la Peixes tragara saliva, conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir también.

-Meenah yo... Porrim ha... no aguanto más... yo... no quiero esto... no quiero una relación abierta... no quiero... Meenah...-lloriqueó, bajando la cabeza mientras más lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

La castaña cruzó el espacio entre ellas y abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, enterrando su cabeza en su hombro importándole bien poco si su ropa se iba a manchar por aquello y también porque no quería que ella viera como la había hecho llorar. No por pena ni por rabia, sino porque el verla triste le dolía, como nada en el mundo podía herirla.

-No pasa nada... Ara... nada... yo estoy aquí...-susurró, controlando su voz y su respiración para no delatar que estaba llorando.- Todo se arreglará... lo prometo...

-Meenah yo...

-Tsssh...-la acalló la castaña peinando su cabello rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía sus lagrimas arder en su piel.

Sabía que no podía ser egoísta. Nadie nunca sabría lo mucho que le dolía en aquellos ver a la persona que más amaba del mundo llorar por un amor no correspondido cuando ella misma sabía que nunca podría ocupar el lugar que quería tener en su vida. Solo quería seguir abrazándola y esperar que, algún día, se diera cuenta de que la quería sin necesidad de tenerlo que decir ella. De abrazarla hasta hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida y no tener que verla llorar nunca más.

Y, aunque tuviera que esperar un millón de años para que eso ocurriera, no se rendiría. No mientras Aranea no fuera la persona más feliz de aquel universo.

* * *

_N/A: Suuuuuuup, peña :B fklgñd_

_Sé que hace mucho que no actualizo este fanfic, hasta el punto de sentirme culpable, pero, como expliqué en el cap anterior, he tenido muchísimos problemas a la hora de escribir este capitulo. Veréis, al principio iba a ser el capitulo cuatro y la protagonista del capitulo iba a ser Aranea explicando los miedos e inseguridades que tenía al estar en una relación abierta y después el dolor de ver a su pareja con otra persona cuando ella se sentía incapaz. Pero no era capaz de escribir a Aranea ni queriendo y el fic se me atascó. Así que decidí adelantar el capitulo cinco al cuatro, que me quedó corto por escribirlo con prisas y no dejar que pasara más tiempo sin actualizar._

_Al ver que seguía sin ser capaz de escribir, intenté con una nueva pareja que no pensaba explicar hasta mucho más adelante. Lo intenté pero no me gusta e incluso para escribir como están de incómodos no me centraba. Soy incapaz de escribir sobre una pareja que no me gusta nada de nada, así que tuve que dejarlo más tiempo paralizado porque no podía adelantar más capítulos. De esa forma, dejé el fic congelado hasta que se me ocurrió centrarlo en Meenah y hacer las dos parejas de antes como principales aunque no incluyeran a la protagonista y, aunque me costó, acabé escribiendo este capitulo._

_Sé que no os interesa mi vida así que paro. _

_Sobre lo de los reviews, muchísimas gracias a todos, en serio. No entro en detalles porque rondan las cinco de la mañana en España y si no duermo hoy apenas es porque me juré que no me acostaría sin traeros nuevo capitulo a la poca gente interesa en mi fanfic._

_Muchas gracias por esperar con paciencia._

_Se os quiere._

_Atte: El Chocobo que se cae del sueño._


End file.
